106 Attempts to get your Deku
by Eilhart123
Summary: "Curious…They seem really protective of him." After the U.A. Sports-festival Itsuka Kendo, the big sister of Class 1-B, developed an interest in Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A. The strange muttering boy who fought so valiantly during the event. However her efforts to get closer to him are constantly blocked by Izuku's over protective classmates. (Itsuka x Izuku)


**Disclaimer: My hero Academia © respective owners:**

 _ **000**_

 _ **106 Attempts to get your Deku**_

" _Curious…They seem really protective of him._ " After the U.A. Sports-festival Itsuka Kendo, the big sister of Class 1-B, developed an interest in Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A. The strange muttering boy who fought so valiantly during the event. However her efforts to get closer to him are constantly blocked by Izuku's over protective classmates.

* * *

Itsuka Kendo, the class president of class 1-B, was lost in thought in thought as she walked throughout the corridors of the U.A. In her hands she carried a large stack of papers that she had to take to the Principal's office. Her thoughts took her back to the sports festival that had taken place last week, and in peculiar one boy that had partaken in the event: Izuku Midoriya.

The unofficial big sister of the B-class sighed. The mysterious boy intrigued her, with his strange quirk and hidden courageous personality; he certainly had stood out during the event. -Something more of her own classmates had noticed, and was uses as more fuel for their silly dislike and jealously towards class A- In fact Itsuka was very curious why Izuku went out of his way so much against his fire-ice wielding opponent. But the rivalry between the classes had left impossible for Itsuka to question the green-haired boy about the event.

Thinking about the rivalry caused Itsuka to sigh again, this week alone there had been five attempts from Neito and Kosei to antagonize poor Izuku. After the first attempt Itsuka had kept a close eye on her two classmates and prevented them from doing any real harm. But Neito's attempts had alerted Itsuka to something else: The students of Class A where highly protective of their Deku.

" _But why? He doesn't seem to be weak, a bit strange yes but nothing extremely out of the ordinary. That muttering he does is kinda cute actually._ " The strawberry-blonde girl blinked a few times. "Where did that last thought come from?" She whispered to herself.

Shaking her head to clear away those thoughts, Itsuka finally reached the principal's office. To her surprise three students of Class A stood outside waiting. Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka seemed to stand guard and looked around for anyone that approached. And sure enough when she walked closer, the three eyed her suspiciously.

"Good morning, Class A." Itsuka greeted, approaching them with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well Kendo. May I ask what you are doing here?" Iida, the ever vigilant class president of 1-A, asked her; while Todoroki and Uraraka also greeted her.

Itsuka ruffled the papers. "Just delivering many papers from my class, Mr. Kan is very busy and I offered to hand them in for him." Itsuka attempted to step past Iida but the taller boy blocked her from passing.

"My apologies Kendo, but could you wait? Principal Nezu is in a meeting." The class president of 1-A said, behind him Todoroki seemed ready to attack her if anything happened. Though Uraraka quickly scolded him for it.

Itsuka was about to reply, but then the door to the office opened and Nezu walked out followed, to the strawberry blonde's surprise, by Izuku. "And that young Midoriya, is the essential part of being a hero. Now I see your friends are waiting for you, so run along."

Midoriya made small bow. "Thank you again Mr. Principal." He said shyly. Though it could be interpreted that Midoriya was simply thanking the principal for the talk, Itsuka felt there was more behind it.

When the four Class A students walked past her, Itsuka waved at Midoriya; the green haired boy blushed bright red, and nearly tripped over his own feet. Luckily for him Uraraka used her quirk to prevent him falling over. Itsuka chuckled, which earned her the glares from Iida and Todoroki; and the two boys began walking in such a way that Midoriya was hidden from her view.

" _I wonder what THAT was about?_ " The green-eyed girl wondered, before turning to the principal and handed him the papers. Apologizing on Mr. Kan's behalf for the lateness. As this was a very common occurrence, Nezu just thanked her while shaking his head.

* * *

During the break Itsuka noticed it again, the protectiveness. A second year student had tried to mess with Midoriya, but had been beaten soundly by Bakugo and Kirishima. This however was now leading to something bigger as the friends of the second year student and more members of Class 1-A became involved in the conflict.

From her spot at the table Itsuka groaned when she saw that Neito had taken this as the opportune moment to sneak behind the back of other students and now was messing with Izuku. The strawberry blonde stood up with a sigh, interrupting Setsuna Tokage who was telling about the pro-hero she had seen that morning. "Sorry Setsuna, but Neito's complex is acting up again."

The other girls at the table groaned. "Go get him Big-sis!"

Shaking her head Itsuka sneaked past the bickering students and behind Neito. Who was preaching his perverseness towards Izuku, Itsuka didn't even bother to listen what he was saying; quickly knocking him unconscious with a chop to his neck. For once she didn't catch him and let the blond boy drop on the ground. "Sorry about that Midoriya. Are you okay?" She asked scratching the back of her head.

The green-haired boy nodded, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, thank you….ehm…"

"Itsuka Kendou, nice to meet you." Itsuka introduced herself, taking the opportunity to quickly ask Izuku her question. "Midoriya if I could ask you something about the sports festival?"

Izuku tilted his head in wonder, the words cute rang throughout Itsuka's head again as he did so. "Oh…erm…Sure I don't mind."

"During the match between you and Todoroki, I noticed that you-" But before Itsuka was able to fully ask her question, a large shadow fell over her and Izuku. Looking up Itsuka saw that Mezo Shoji towered over her.

He moved between her and Izuku. "We have to go Midoriya, those second years are getting angrier." And despite Izuku's silent protest the tall boy lifted him up on his back and used his extra arms to form a shield around Izuku. -just like he had done during the cavalry battle, to protect his riders- He looked down at Itsuka. "Keep your classmates away from Izuku…for their own good." With those words he left, leaving behind a confused Itsuka; who felt the eyes of 1-A drill into her back.

" _That's it! I will talk to Midoriya, whether class A likes it or not!_ " The strawberry blonde, was determined now. She would talk with the green-haired boy. However for the remainder of the week the protective behaviour kept getting in Itsuka's way whenever she tried to talk with Izuku. It did little however to deter Itsuka from her self-appointed mission.

* * *

 _ **Attempt 1:**_

It was Monday, a week after her first try to talk with Izuku and Itsuka was determined to succeed this week. So with some subtle manipulation she had Neito preach to class 1-A again during the break, while she sneaked towards Izuku. Before speaking to Midoriya, she glanced over her shoulder to locate the class 1-A members.

Neito was providing a wonderful distraction, though Itsuka felt slightly bad about using him this way she quickly shook those feelings away; it was for a higher goal after all! With a smile she greeted Midoriya. "Good morning Midoriya."

The green-haired boy had been observing the Neito-situation, and shot up straight when he heard Itsuka's voice. "O-Oh, good morning Kendou. How-w a-are you doing?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Say Midoriya do you mind if I get back to my question from last week?" Midoriya nodded that it was okay, Itsuka smiled brightly at him. "That's great thanks. Now you see what I wanted to ask if you could explain how your quirk works?" Before her eyes, Midoriya suddenly began trembling and looked very nervous for some reason. "You don't have to go into details!" Itsuka quickly said, waving her hands before her. "It's just that to me seems that it so much more than a simple strength enhancement Quirk. It's rare to see a quirk causing so much damage to its wielders own body."

The green-haired teen was about to reply when suddenly a piece of cheese was shoved into his mouth. "Okay then here is some cheese!" Itsuka jumped back in surprise, though to her credit Midoriya seemed to be just as surprised with the sudden intrusion.

"Aoya-" A sudden blinding flash emerged that robbed Itsuka from her sight momentarily, blinking to see clear again Itsuka heard some stumbling and people running away. Once her sight had cleared Midoriya and the other students of 1-A where long gone.

* * *

 _ **Attempt 6:**_

Itsuka frowned deeply, it was long past the time the last classes had ended, and Midoriya still had not appeared from the building. The strawberry-blonde had decided that it was better to talk to the shy boy after classes had ended. So she had decided to wait near the entrance of the school for Midoriya to leave the building. " _Perhaps we can walk to the train together? We could get some coffee on the way too…I wonder how Midoriya likes his coffee? Another question to ask him._ " She thought happily, though her attention was quickly grabbed by the entrance door opening.

Three upper-years walked through it. A pale girl with long blue hair was eagerly talking. "And then they wrapped him just up in tape and climbed from a window on the third floor; only to drop the green-haired guy on the way down."

One of the boys walking next to her shook his head while laughing. "Poor guy, why did they do that again?" He had a rather simplistic face, with a bright smile.

The blue haired girl also laughed. "They heard from a classmate that some girl was waiting at the entrance for the green-haired boy. Seems that she has been trying to talk to him or as they seem to think something far worse. And now those first years have sworn to protect the green-haired boy from that evil girl's clutches. Isn't it romantic?"

The black-haired boy, standing on the girls other side, seemed depressed. "Such cruelness, if only I could speak up and help them out. But I can't its to…."

The three upper-years walked out of Itsuka's ear shot, who was both blushing and fuming at the same time. " _Me having dangerous or romantic intent towards Izuku?! Ridiculous! I just want to ask some questions!_ "

* * *

 **Attempt 9:**

On Wednesday Itsuka had tried again, only to be warded off by Kyoka Jiro in the morning. The black-haired girl had used her quirk to create a sound burst that caused Neito to trip over something. Forcing Itsuka to check upon her classmate while Jiro fled, pulling Midoriya with her.

During the lunchbreak Fumikage Tokoyami had preventively caused the largest food fight the U.A. had ever seen. Preventing any attempt from Itsuka to approach Midoriya. And then when after class she unexpectedly ran into the green-haired teen, Mezo Shoji had shown up and carried Izuku away again. Irritated at the constant interruptions during her talking with Midoriya; Itsuka decided that more desperate measures where needed, so she went her homeroom teacher.

Which left her where she was now on Wednesday in the late afternoon, having cornered Mr. Kan in the classroom. "Izuku Midoriya you say? What about him?" He said with a slightly nervous gulp, Itsuka looked irritated; which as everyone in Class B knew wasn't going to end pleasantly for someone, usually Neito.

The strawberry-blonde girl begun pacing. "He intrigues me, and I just want to ask him a few questions about the sports festival, and maybe invite him out for coffee. But for one reason or another his classmates keep blocking me! Every attempt I made this week, they kept thwarting my plans for no reason at all." Itsuka stopped in front of the desk, Kan was seated behind; and slammed her hand on the wood, which creaked eerily. "And now even the other teachers and staff seem to be in the plot! There is no way 1-A could obtain so much food without Lunch-Rush's aide!" The girl sniffed angrily. "So Mr. Kan what is it that you know about Izuku Midoriya?!"

Sekijirou Kan contemplated for a moment, thinking what he could tell his student. "To be honest I don't know much, just what Aizawa told me. During the villain attack at the USJ something went very wrong, and somehow Midoriya ended up saving all of the students; but in turn got very badly injured along with All-Might. Now it seems that the class has become fiercely protective of him."

Itsuka crossed her arms, contemplating this new information. A new plan began to form in her head. " _More drastic measures need to be taken it seems._ "

* * *

 **Attempt 11:**

Itsuka's next almost successful attempt was during a co-op English lesson between the two first year classes. Present Mic had the students of the two classes work together on a small project for this week. Seeing this as her golden chance to both work and talk with Izuku, the strawberry-blonde had attempted to pair up with Izuku. And for once was successful in her attempt. Present Mic had winked behind his sunglasses at her, when he allowed her request. This earned her however the evil eye from many of the 1-A students.

Working together with Midoriya went surprisingly well, though the green-haired teen was still shy and very awkward. For now they focused upon school work mostly, make good progress on the project. After a while the two of them decided to take a small break.

Leaning back in her chair Itsuka sighed. " _Would this be an opportune moment to ask him some questions? Let's keep it simple and ask about the coffee first…or perhaps motorcycles? Boys also like those right?_ "

Just as she was about to ask Midoriya again, she heard someone stumble behind them and grab the back of her shirt. "Shoot! Sorry, sorry." Itsuka heard Mina Ashido say behind her. Itsuka glanced to Izuku, was started to make straggling like sounds and turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"Midoriya what is wrong?" A soft breeze went down her back, and to her horror Itsuka realized that her shirt was melting away. Ashido had when she fell and grabbed Itsuka's shirt 'accidently' activated her quirk; and the acid was now eating through Itsuka's clothes.

With some rustling, a large cloth fell over Itsuka, who was trying to cover herself. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl's office. She has spare uniforms." Istuka was pulled on her feet by Momo Yaoyorozu, Itsuka's field fieldwork partner, the black haired girl had used her quirk to create some cover Itsuka and now was guiding her to the nurse's office.

The walk was done in silent. However Yaoyorozu came to a halt a few paces away from the office. "Kendo, we of class 1-A would appreciate it if you would cease in your attempts to bully Deku. He is very sensitive and not used to social interaction much."

Itsuka gasped at her. "I would never! How can even you think that? I just want to ask him some questions about the Sports Festival, and maybe invite him out for some coffee!"

"None the less, please cease in your attempts." The black haired girl replied, looking at Itsuka sternly. "We take Deku's safety with outmost caution and seriousness." With that Yaoyorzu turned around and walked back to the classroom.

Itsuka furrowed her brow for a moment. "I won't give up! The more 1-A hinders me, the harder I will try! I will talk with Midoriya, and become his friend!" She shouted after the vice-president of class 1-A. With a huff Itsuka turned around and stepped inside the nurse's office, only to find Recovery Girl grinning at her. "What?" Itsuka snapped, irritated.

The older woman, waved her worries away. "Nothing, nothing just lost in some memories. Don't you worry girl, you have mine support in this. Now let me think where I put those spare uniforms."

Itsuka smiled wildly at the short nurse, happy to have a supporter on her side.

* * *

 **Attempt 22:**

It was a few days before End of Term Tests and all across the school the tension could be felt amongst the students. Itsuka wasn't really worried, a bit nervous yes; but who isn't with such important exams? In term of marks she stood in the third place of her class and her physical marks stood at the top with only Tetsutetsu and Ibara coming close to her.

The strawberry-blonde was stalking-erm-observing Midoriya from a distance, ready to use any opportunity to get closer to the green-haired boy; his bodyguard of today seemed to be Tokoyami again, but the shadow quirk wielder was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Seeing this as a good moment Itsuka was about to walk to Midoriya when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Turning around Itsuka saw Mashirao Ojiro standing behind her. "Good afternoon Kendo I have request if you don't mind."

Itsuka eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of request?" Was this another way of keeping her from talking with Midoriya?

Ojiro slapped his hands together and made a small bow. "Kendo from several others, I heard that when it comes to Martial Arts you are the strongest amongst us first years. I wish to test myself against you in a match."

"Why?" Itsuka crossed her arms, frowning a bit because Midoriya was being pulled away by Toru Hagakure; attempt 22 was a failure now. –Though she had managed to learn that Izuku tended to choose the spicy food in the school canteen-

Ojiro rubbed the back of his head, his tail whisked a little. "To see where I stand in terms of skills and powers. That and your family's dojo and fighting style are sort of famous around Japan."

Itsuka nodded. It was true that her parents and grandfather ran a rather famous dojo back in Chiba City, and had developed several fighting styles resolving around the manipulation of one's body parts. Observing and participating in a fight against someone with a tail functioning as an extra limp, would be a new experience for her; and might be beneficial in the future. "Very well, after classes in the gym. See you then Ojiro." Itsuka walked away, a plan forming in her mind. " _Maybe if I impress Midoriya he will want to talk to me for a change. I'm sure he will show up, to write down more of his notes…I wonder what he has written about me?_ "

* * *

 **Attempt 23:**

The fight had gone in Itsuka's favour, though the big-sis of 1-B had to admit that Ojiro had gotten some good hits in. Still he was no match for her and the fight was over as soon as Itsuka began using her quirk. Grabbing his tail with one hand, and punching Ojiro knockout with the other. There was even a bonus as several members of both classes had come to cheer them on; Izuku amongst them, and Itsuka was certain that he was closely looking at her and taking notes rapidly as he observed the fight.

Itsuka's good luck had even lasted during the practical part of the test, the unexpected twist had been shocking and really though; but she and Tetsutetsu had managed to beat Mr. Kan, noting that she needed more experience in fighting against opponents with a long-range.

Now however she was on her way to the Nurse's office. She hadn't noticed it during the fight or immediately after; but it seemed that she had strained the muscles of her hands a bit too much.

When she opened the door to the office however she came immediate stop, when she saw that Midoriya was also inside. The green-haired teen was talking to the small nurse. "Oh Keno? Is there something wrong?" The kind elderly woman asked.

Itsuka nodded. "Yeah I think I strained the muscles of my hands a bit too much during the fight. Didn't notice it earlier."

Recovery girl nodded thoughtfully. "I suspected as much, however thankfully its nothing bad. My quirk isn't even needed in this case, just a simple massage will do the trick." She nodded at Midoriya. "Izuku dear why don't you do it?"

"M-M-Me?!" Midoriya stammered, while pointing at himself.

Recovery Girl nodded as she looked back at Itsuka who was now blushing. "You see Izuku often suffers from strains and cramps, due to the recklessness during his training. So I taught him several massage techniques to help relax them. It would be good practice for him to try it on someone else. Now I will be back soon, try to keep the office tidy." Leaning on her cane, the small woman walked past Itsuka and close the door behind her. Leaving the two blushing teens alone in the office.

The first one to make a move surprisingly was Midoriya, who gestured one of the beds. "Uhm…Kendo can you sit down here?" With a nod Itsuka sat down, blushing almost as badly as Midoriya when the boy grabbed her left hand and gently began massaging its muscles.

"So Midoriya how did your exam go?" She asked softly, enjoying the green-haired boy's gentle fingers moving around on her hand. "I was honestly shocked when the teachers suddenly turned up to fight against us. At first I thought the upper-year had tricked me, before they explained the reason for changing the exam."

Midoriya nodded. "I, erm, thought that might have been the case. You don't look like a person who would trick someone like that. Especially not an entire class."

Itsuka huffed. "Of course not! I want to be a hero you know! Doing something like that is not Heroic at all." A slight wince passed her face when Midoriya touched an extra sore spot.

"Sorry!" Midoriya quickly apologized, before he became even gentler with his fingers. He then began to tell about his own difficult fight against All Might, leaving Itsuka soundly impressed; in comparison her own fight it seemed so much more important. Though Midoriya quickly denied this, pointing out that every exam was made to challenge and give the students insight in their own weaknesses.

Itsuka smiled at Midoriya's passionate speech. "Glad to see its going better with your quirk at least. You are no longer a glass cannon, or so I heard." She said with a little teasing tone.

Midoriya blushed again, and focused now on her right hand; frowning a little as he was massaging. Itsuka understood his look. "It's not a very common occurrence, don't worry. Mr. Kan pushed me and Tetsutetsu to our limits, and just like any other muscle; over use leads to strains and cramps. It's something I just have to train to overcome or at the very least work past my current limit."

Midoriya nodded in agreement. "It's what I also did to gain some sort of control over it. Training and practicing and never giving up. Kendo can ask something from you?"

"Sure, but only if you call me Itsuka." The strawberry-blonde winked, causing Izuku to turn so adorably red again.

Taking a moment to steady his voice, the green-haired teen continued his talking. "Then I-I-Itsuka at the camp…Canyouteachmehowtofightbetter?!"

Itsuka laughed softly. "Can you repeat that, I didn't catch the last part."

"Can you teach me how to fight better?" Izuku said, looking down at Itsuka's hands and his fingers still kneading around to relax the muscles.

Surprised the strawberry-blonde quickly agreed. "Sure, you want me to teach you how to punch or kick someone the right way correct?"

Izuku nodded. "Before entering here, I never have punched anyone. Most things I do by instinct but…"

"That is falling behind compared to the others. Don't you worry Izuku, once that camp is over and I'm done with you; you can fight with the best of them; but only if you answer one little question for me."

At this Izuku suddenly grew very nervous, trembling even. "W-What question?"

It took most Itsuka's willpower not to squeal loudly, despite the fact that Izuku looked very shaken and nervous, he resembled a cute trembling bunny. "Hey Izuku don't worry, I'm not after you deepest darkest secrets; I was just honestly wondering what kind of coffee you like?"

Izuku was about to answer, when Itsuka heard a familiar sound approving. " _Really now?_ " She thought with a frown. The doors slammed open, and Iida ran inside; carrying Uraraka on his back. With an impressive slide and turn of Iida, Uraraka grabbed Izuku and made him zero-gravity, before the bespectacled teen ran back out of the room; while Uraraka pulled the weightless Izuku with them.

Itsuka sighed deep and loudly, before looking at her hands. " _Well at least they don't hurt anymore, and I got to talk to Deku a bit._ "

* * *

 **Attempt 29:**

"Good Izuku! Left! Right! Duck!" Itsuka shouted punching with her enlarged fist in Izuku's direction. The green-haired boy had dodged both of Itsuka's earlier punches, but was sent flying back by the large fist. However this didn't seem to deter him in the slightest, as he quickly crawled on to his feet again.

Itsuka smirked widely as ran towards her again, his Full-Cowl activated. " _He is improving immensely. No matter the hurdle he works as hard and long to get over it as he needs to._ " It was the second evening of the training's camp, and Itsuka already felt the results of the intensive training paying off; both for Izuku and herself. Blocking a punch from her sparring partner, Itsuka fired a palm thrust with her free hand intending to hit Izuku's shoulder; he dodged it by a hair however to her surprise, using his legs to attempt to trip her. The strawberry-blonde girl didn't intent to fall on the ground however and enlarged both her hands and clasping Izuku between them. With his only free arm Izuku quickly tapped on her hand three times, signalling he gave up.

Itsuka let go of him, before sitting down on the ground and letting out a huff. Izuku looked down at her feeling a little bit awkward, but quickly sat down next to Itsuka when she patted on the ground next to her. "Wow that was intense. You really improved a lot Izuku, it's almost scary to think what you would be capable off if you weren't such an extremely late bloomer with your quirk."

Izuku didn't answer instead reaching to his bag, sitting close to them, and pulled out two bottles of water; handing one to Itsuka, who accepted it gratefully. "You really think so Ken- Itsuka?"

Itsuka nodded encouragingly, slowly but steadily Izuku was growing more and more used to calling her by her first name. "Yeah I really do. You might become as strong as All Might if you keep progressing like this." Izuku's eyes and expressing lit up brightly, thanks to Itsuka's compliment. Mentioning the number one hero, Izuku's biggest idol and inspiration, never failed to bring a smile on the green-haired boy's face. " _He really is cute like that…Cute? …Yeah cute, no denying it._ "

A comfortable silence fell over the two teens as they watched the stars. "Part of me is wishing this could last forever." Itsuka admitted. "You know working hard during the day, pushing yourself to improve every day; and then winding down and relaxing while watching the stars like this." Izuku agreed with a nod, staring at the stars; that reflected in his eyes.

Itsuka however stared at Izuku's hand that was pressed against the ground, before glancing at her own hand. She could easily put over Izuku's hand and entwine her fingers into his. " _Do I want this?_ " She thought to herself. " _Yes I do...I really want to._ " It was a slightly startling discovery for Itsuka, but by no means an unwelcome one.

Shyly Itsuka reached to Izuku's hand, when suddenly a flashlight was shone at the two teens. "Kendo, Midoriya what are you two doing?" Aizawa looked down upon them sternly, while Kan merely looked amused at his class president and the green-haired teen sitting next to each other.

"Just resting after training together sir. Nothing to worry about." Itsuka quickly answered pulling back her hand, while Izuku had turned red and was sputtering loudly.

Aizawa scoffed. "Get back to your rooms immediately or you both will be expelled!" With a yelp the teenagers shot up and ran back to the house.

"Did you really need to interrupt right at that moment? It was just getting good." Kan said laughing at Itsuka and Izuku's expressions from Aizawa's threat.

The scruffy adult merely nodded. "At this stage Izuku can't handle a distraction on his path to become a hero. I did what was best for him."

"WHAT?!" Kan shouted. "Kendo would never be a distraction, if anything your kid would greatly benefit from having her at his side. He seriously needs someone to help him with that awkwardness and mumbling."

Aizawa turned to his colleague. "Love is one of the biggest distractions on the path of a hero, and can be a serious weakness for them as well. It would be better for both of them not to get into a relationship."

Kan pointed his finger at Aizawa. "Just because you think it has not benefits, doesn't mean there are none! Just you wait Aizawa, I will help to get these two into a relationship as you call it."

"You can try, but know you are doomed to fail. Class 1-A will protect our Deku from 1-B's claws." Aizawa said now grinning.

* * *

 **Attempt 35:**

It was a few days after the students of the hero course had moved into the dorms on the U.A. school-grounds. Itsuka had stayed late after class to help the homeroom teacher to sort many of his papers. –that where once again late- and now was walking back to the dorm.

She smiled softly as she passed by the 1-A dorm and saw that the classmates where having fun together, playing games against one-another. The strawberry-blonde was glad to see Izuku amongst them, soundly beating Denki Kaminari in a card game. –Hero's gwent or something like that. Neito was also a played it-

The big-sis of 1-B let out a sigh, silently wishing she could join them. " _Why shouldn't I? There is no rule preventing me entering their dorm and asking for them if I can join them. Or maybe invite Izuku to take a walk with me…_ " Biting into the nail of her thump, Itsuka wondered what to do, when a soft cough interrupted her thoughts.

"Oi, you are Itsuka Kendo right?" Itsuka turned around and saw Rikido Sato and Koji Koda approach her.

"Yes that is me, can I help you?" She answered, narrowed her eyes a bit at the two. Surely they were also here to prevent her from talking, or in this case observing Izuku.

Sato nodded put a box in her hands. "Here you go, now inside layered chocolate, coffee and caramel cake. Deku said you liked black coffee, so I made this." He then gestured to Koda, who gently put a small woven basked on top of the box. Inside the basket was a small cute kitten, that was softly snoring as it slept. Sato nodded pleased. "Now then please accept these gifts and leave Deku alone in the future."

Itsuka blinked at them. " _Are they trying to bribe me?_ "

The sugar-ingesting teen threw his arm around Koda's shoulder. "See Koda, told ya, my plan would work. You just have to find the right price and poof! No need for any threats and all that. I doubt the rumours of her being a spy for the League of Villains where just that." Koda didn't look very convinced however.

"Sato, Koda. I thank you for the gifts, but I cannot leave Izuku alone now; not with what my heart has decided." Itsuka turned around and started walking away.

Behind her, Itsuka heard Sato shout something at Koda. "What do you mean: 'She has a crush?' That girl is obviously a spy, who just decided to follow her heart and stay loyal to the villains."

Itsuka shook her head and walked down the path towards lost in her thoughts. Contemplating deeply, Itsuka almost bumped into Aizawa who patrolling the grounds. The tall dark man looked at her for a few seconds before glancing down at the sleeping kitten.

Itsuka followed his gaze, and looked back up at the 1-A homeroom teacher, who was now staring at her again. The Strawberry-blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sir?"

About 15 minutes later Aizawa entered his own room in the newly build dorm for the teachers and other staff members. Holding the basket close his chest, while softly petting the kitten; looking happier than most had ever seen the brooding man before.

No-one would have known, but as these things tend to go Present Mic was a witness and had taken several pictures; quickly sending to every member of the school faculty.

* * *

 **Attempt 43:**

Nezu, Recovery Girl, Aizawa and Kan stood at the foot of a hospital bed, looking at the student laying on it. "I didn't know legs could be bend that way, or fingers for that matter." The homeroom teacher of 1-B commented.

Recovery Girl glared at him. "37 broken bones, two spots of internal bleeding, teared muscles in both legs and arms, bruised ribs and I suspect a heavy concussion are no joking matter Kan." She said sharply. "Still I cannot fault that girl for doing to this."

Nezu nodded solemnly. "Indeed, let us hope that young Mineta actually learns a lesson from this."

Aizawa snorted. "Somehow I doubt that." He commented, looking at his unconscious student. "Kan could you recount the situation one more time please?"

Sighing as he rubbed the back of his head Kan began to recount what Itsuka had told him. "Kendo was just about to enter the showers, Shiozaki and Tsunotori were already in there. When she heard some strange sounds from the ventilation shaft, like someone was muttering to themselves. Listening closely she heard someone say: 'You spent so much time looking at him, it's time to pay some of that peeking time back to me.' Understandably she reacted and used her increased strength to tear through the ceiling and started to beat up the person peeking. Only after Shiozaki calmed her, they realized it was Mineta and not a member of the League of Villains."

"It could have been Himiko Toga in disguise. In times like this, it was probably wise that Kendo didn't hold back." Aizawa nodded in agreement.

Nezu rubbed his chin. "We should made some adjustments to the ventilation of the dorms, so that no-one can enter them anymore…or perhaps put some traps in them. Preferably chainsaws or something like that. Humans are so foolish that they will try regardless."

Kan coughed. "For the safety of staff and students, I don't think that chainsaws are a good idea principal. Let's discus this further during the teacher-meeting tomorrow. Maybe Power Loader can come up with something."

Agreeing with this the staff members, except Recovery Girl, left the office. The elderly nurse began the healing process of the idiotic boy. –It would take about a month for Mineta to fully recover, after which he was expelled. The next day class 1-A got a new student: Hitoshi Shinso-

* * *

 **Attempt 57:**

" _Well at least I now know were Izuku's awkwardness comes from._ " Itsuka thought while chuckling softly, as she was witness to both Izuku and his mother sputtering and turning the same shade of red.

It was Sunday, meaning there was no school, and Itsuka had taken the opportunity to go out into the city. Getting some shopping done, buying a few packages of her favourite coffee flavour, only the gods knew how much of the holy liquid she needed to deal with the messes her classmates created; and engage into her secret hobby: Motorcycles. There where new models on display, and she wanted to see the specs.

However on her way to the motorcycle store, Itsuka had run into Izuku and his mother; Inko Midoriya. The green-haired teen had been spending the day with his mother. The kind woman had invited Itsuka along to a small café, both mother and son liked to visit. It was a nice small building with a welcoming interior. Itsuka had been pleasantly surprised when she discovered they served her favourite coffee, and had convinced Izuku to also try it; though the green-haired teen had shivered badly after taking his first sip. Not that it was a problem as Itsuka happily finished it for him.

The reason for both mother and son to be sputtering and turning red, was because of a compliment Itsuka had paid them. Praising both Inko and Izuku, as well calling Izuku cute. Taking a sip of her coffee, Itsuka chuckled again when Inko began to cry tears of happiness that her son had such good friends. When the two had calmed down and felt ready to continue chatting the topic quickly moved to school and their classes.

Itsuka vocally complained about Neito's complex. And after a while Izuku excused himself as he went to the toilet, when he was gone Inko gave Itsuka a motherly smile. "You know Itsuka, you are exactly like I pictured you, leather jacket and all. I can see why Izuku likes you so much."

Now it was Itsuka's turn to blush, nervously she plucked at the (fake)fur collar of the brow jacket she often wore in her free time. "He does?" She asked shyly, a pleased smile now playing on her lips.

Inko nodded severely. "Of course, he might be too shy to admit it out loud, but a mother knows these things." She reached out and took Itsuka's hand in her own. "Listen, Izuku didn't have an easy life before he stated attending the hero school. He was bullied a lot, and didn't have any real friends. So its difficult for him to clearly speak up and interact with his peers, but don't doubt for a minute that he likes you back." Inko patted Itsuka's hand before letting go.

The strawberry-blonde contemplated for a moment. "So if I want to make progress with him, I must be the one to make the first moves for a while?"

"Yes, but once he is more sure of himself in the situation expect to be treated like a princess." Inko gushed happily.

At that point Izuku returned to their table, looking a bit suspiciously when both Itsuka and his mother suddenly giggled. Itsuka was about to say something when the door to the café was swung open by an explosion.

Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima stormed inside. The spiky red-head lifted both Inko and Izuku under his arms, before taking off; run out of the store down the street. Bakugo on the other hand slammed his hand on the table with a loud bang. "You have done it now Yaoi Hands! Stay the fuck way from Deku and Mamadoriay, or I'll blow you head off! This is your last warning!" Having said that, the explosive-blond also ran out of the café, going after Kirishima, leaving a stunned Itsuka behind, who in a daze paid the bills and left the building.

* * *

 **Attempt 64:**

Unknown to both Itsuka and the class 1-A students, three students of 1-b had witnessed the entire event at the café.

Yui Kodai, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Hiryu Rin had gone out to buy some supplies for in the dorm. When they had seen their big-sister sitting in the café with Izuku and his mother, they had decided to spy on them for a while. –Merely to make sure Itsuka was safe of course- However the threats of Katsuki had pissed them off, and the three decided that class 1-B would now start helping Itsuka to get her Deku.

Their first attempt however had ended up in a disaster. Yosetsu Awase and Sen Kaibara had worked together to weld together all but two members of 1-A: Midoriya and Shoji. And despite their best efforts the pair was unable to defeat the tall, multi-armed, teen; who defended Deku like his life depended upon it.

In the aftermath Mr. Kan had pushished Yosetsu and Sen for causing such a commotion, but also informed his class that before making their next attempt they should try to learn more about their target.

* * *

 **Attempt 69:**

Togaru Kamakiri and Shihai Kuroiro high-fived after they had successfully snuck out of the girl's locker room of the U.A.'s gym. During a lesson from Cementoss, the pair had snuck out intending to spy on 1-A and Izuku. When the green-haired teen had suddenly appeared from the toilets.

Seeing this as an opportunity they couldn't afford to miss the pair had actually kidnapped Izuku; and pulled him into the girl's locker room. Where they had stripped the shy teen to his underwear, taking a moment to laugh about the All Might boxers Izuku was wearing, and shoved him in Itsuka's locker.

Still grinning they returned to the gym and mingled amongst their classmates. Cementoss had not noticed their absence due to a distraction run by most of the class.

About half-an-hour later, Itsuka left the gym a few minutes earlier to take a quick shower; she had sweated a lot today. But she was pleased, her new finishing move was almost done.

Pulling of her sweaty clothing and underwear with a groan, Itsuka opened her locker to grab her shower supplies; only to come face to face with a red faced Izuku in his boxers. The green-haired teen looked like he would die from embarrassment, however the moment he looked down from Itsuka's face; his eyes rolled back and he fainted for a few seconds.

Suppressing a shriek, Itsuka covered herself with her hands. "Izuku! What the hell are you doing in there?!" She whispered harshly, her face was just as red the boy in her locker. To his credit Izuku tried to answer but only gurgles and sputters came from his mouth.

Glancing around to find something to cover herself with. Itsuka's eyes widen in panic when she heard the other girls approach the room. Izuku also heard them and panicked. –Now when in a panic, humans tend to do stupid things as seemingly their ability to think temporarily shuts off-

Izuku has such a moment, and in his panic the grabbed Itsuka's arm and also pulled her into the locker. The strawberry-blonde stared at him with wide eyes as the door of the locker felt close behind her. The limited space forcing her to press herself close to Izuku. "Are you out of your mind?!" Itsuka whispered, afraid that her classmates would hear her.

"I, erm, did…I…I…panicked." Izuku stammered in a low tone, his face looked like it would explode again when his felt Itsuka press against him. His eyes wandered down for a moment, which earned him a pinch from Itsuka.

"Keep your eyes up!" She said embarrassed out of her mind, turning just as red as Izuku when her hand accidently touched the boy's impressive abs. In the room one of her classmates, Itsuka thought it was Kinoko, commented that their big-sis had forgotten her gymbag and clothing.

When Setsuna replied, Itsuka could imagine the large smirk on the green-haired girl's face: 'probably in such a hurry to see her Deku again, that big-sis forgot her stuff.' Ibara then stated that she would bring Itsuka's clothes with her to the dorm.

" _No!_ " Itsuka mentally shouted, realizing all of her clothing was in the bag.

As it was the last class of today, the girls lingered quite some time in the locker-room before finally leaving about 20 minutes later. Itsuka stared at Izuku. "How are we fixing this? Ibara took all my clothing with her!" Izuku almost fainted again, but at the last second kept himself from fading away.

"I-If you can get the door open, my clothes are on top of your l-l-locker; hidden from v-view. W-We are a-about the s-same length." He stuttered.

Itsuka got his plan. "I dress myself in them, and then look for some clothes for you." She was silent for a moment. "Fine, but afterwards you will tell me how you ended up in my locker; dressed in only your boxers!" Izuku turned red again, ready to explode; but quickly calmed when Itsuka softly stroked his cheek. "Don't panic, I'm not mad; just very confused. Though pretty sure you being here isn't voluntarily. Now close your eyes." With a kick the door shot open, probably a bit broken.

Itsuka rushed out and dressed herself quickly before looking for some clothes Izuku could wear. Luckily she found a pair of trainers and a shirt in the gym office, they were much too large for Izuku; but for now they would do.

Only after Izuku had also dressed himself and the pair had snuck out, leaving the dreaded room far behind them; the pair dared to look at each other again.

"I…I…I…" They both stammered. "Explain tomorrow!" Itsuka yelled before running away, ready to lock herself into her room and never come back out.

* * *

 **Attempt 71:**

Unlike some of their other classmates, Yui Kodai and Kinoko Komori put great faith in Kan's advice to first learn more about Midoriya. Which is why the pair had snuck into the dorm of class A, in the middle of the night.

They had planned their mission like professionals, with some blackmailing Yui had obtained a hand drawn map from one of the class 1-A students, while Kinoko had used the spores of her mushrooms to disable most of the traps that lay around the dorm.

Satisfied at their success Yui let out a rare smile, while Kinoko also smiled shyly. The pair stopped in front of what should be Midoiya's room, and Yui began to fiddle with the lock. Determined to succeed in their ploy to gather more information about the green-haired teen. Itsuka always was ready to help any of her classmates, and asked nothing in return; helping her with her crush on Midoriya would be the perfect way to pay her back.

A few minutes later, the black-haired girl was sure that she had almost cracked the lock when Kinoko tapped nervously on her shoulder. "Not now Kinoko, I am almost through just a few more seconds." The mushroom haired girl however tapped on her shoulder gain this time more urgently.

With a sigh, Yui looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong? Is someone coming?"

"They are already here…" She said, pointing down the corridor; her hand trembling. Yui followed Kinoko's finger, her eyes widening in surprise.

At the end of the corridor stood a few animals. Ten to be exact: Four rabbits wearing commando suits, three cats dressed like ninjas, two large dogs wearing high-tech spy gear and last but not least a turtle with a small rocket thrower on its back. This was without doubt the work of Koda.

Kinoko grabbed Yui's hand. "Yui if I die today, please take care of my mushrooms back in the dorm." Yui could only nod, then the animals attacked; the two girls ran away screaming.

* * *

 **Attempt 76:**

The plan Ibara Shiozaki and Jurota Shishida had come up with, was just as bolt as their classmates earlier plans; but at the same time better thought out and timed. The two of them had set up a picnic on the next Sunday afternoon, on an open spot in the forest behind the school.

Ibara was sure it was perfect, as she led a blindfolded Itsuka to the spot. She had carefully selected the best red and white checkered blanket she could find along with a cute woven basket. That contained two bentos filled to the brim with both Itsuka and Izuku's favourite food. –Jurota had come with the idea to put some of Itsuka's favourites in Izuku's box and vice versa so that they could share-

When they reached the spot Ibara had Itsuka sit down on the blanket, but the blindfold remained on till Jurota would arrive with Midoriya. Which should be any minute now.

Rustling in the trees alerted Ibara of her classmates arrival, as Jurota used the strength and finesse he had gotten from his quirk to swing across the branches of the trees; carrying Izuku in a bag, from which only his green hair stuck out.

When Jurota landed on the ground he gave Ibara a tumps up and took the bag from his back. Ibara was sure that nothing could go wrong now, when suddenly a gust of wind swept throughout the clearing and someone large sped past them.

To Ibara and Jurota's surprise the Battle Hero: Gunhead stood on the other side of the clearing, carrying the bag containing Izuku under his arm. He gave the pair a two fingered salute, before running off. Leaving Ibara and Jurota dumbfounded.

A few moments later, Jurota took off his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt. "Seems 1-A has created somesort of alliance, we'll have to be extra careful from now on."

* * *

 **Attempt 84:**

The students of 1-B once more put one of their plans in action. It was Wednesday afternoon and the students of U.A. had a rare free day, as most of the teachers had to attend a national pro-hero convention that was held every year. Like many others Itsuka had taken today meet up with her parents in a restaurant near in Musutafu's shopping district.

Seeing as most students had left the school grounds, Nirengeki Shoda, Kosei Tsuburaba and Pony Tsunotori put their plan into action. Izuku who had stayed in the dorms only had Iida and Uraraka as his bodyguards today, and the three of them where watching a movie in their dorm's living room.

Kosei used his quirk: Solid Air to trap Iida and Uraraka temporarily, while Shoda 'kidnapped' Izuku. Apologising to the green-haired teen as he ran towards Pony who stood ready outside; wearing the halter and saddle parts of her Hero Costume.

Hearing Iida yelling in anger from inside the building, Shoda quickly put Izuku on the saddle and used some robes to tie him to it. "Remember the where you need to go Pony?" He asked his blonde classmate, who nodded with a determined expression.

"Yes, don't worry I will bring Itsuka's love slave to her. No worries!" She tried to reassure Shoda, who inwardly began to chew out Neito.

He was about to correct her but from the sound of Iida could burst out of the building at any moment. "Go! Go! Before Iida catches you." Shoda quickly said.

With a nod Pony took off, running as fast as she could. However the sound of a roaring engine alerted her that Iida was close behind her. It would be close but Pony was certain that she could outrun the president of class 1-A, especially in the narrow alleys and corners of the route she planned on taking.

And thus began a race between the fastest two first year students of the U.A. across the city towards the restaurant Itsuka was dining in with her parents. Even several years later, Present Mic was lamenting that he was not there to act as commentator for it.

It was close with neither participant gaining on the other, but in the end Pony played smart and used some narrow corners and streets to gain some distance on her bespectacled opponent.

Pony was determined to win for her friend. Itsuka was always so nice and helpful, teaching her the correct sentences instead of Neito's trickery and pranks. If winning this race meant that her big-sister would be happy, Pony would put every inch of her strength into it.

And it was this resolve that allowed her to stay ahead of Iida, and reach the restaurant in record time. Unfortunately Pony stumbled just as she was about to reach the building and was about to crash into the door. Luckily a waiter had seen her approach and quickly pulled open.

The blonde girl finally came to a full stop in front of the table, Itsuka and her parents were seated at. The three of them stared at the newly arrived girl, still carrying Izuku on her back, with big stunned expressions. "Big-sis! Look I brought you your love slave!" Pony announced loudly and happily.

The heads of Itsuka's parents jerked in their direction looking wearing a shocked and questioning expression. "I-Itsuka dear, was there something you needed to tell us?"

The strawberry-blonde slammed her head on the table, her face as red as Izuku's had turned after hearing Pony's announcement, while cursing Neito in her mind. Could this moment get any worse?

Indeed it could, as Iida was unable to stop in time and crashed throughout the restaurants window at full speed; while roaring angrily.

* * *

 **Attempt 86:**

Setsuna Tokage sighed deeply as she leaned back, as best as she could at the moment, against the chair she was tied into. At her sides Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Manga Fukidashi where both respectively also tied into a chair.

The green-haired girl was questioning herself how could have gone so wrong? She and her classmates had gone into the city to buy some tickets for a movie; so that Itsuka could ask Deku out on a date. But somehow after Tetsutetsu got into a verbal fight with a lizard looking guy about a video game, they somehow had been captured and taken to a warehouse. Where the lizard guy Spinner or something, a man named Twice and a girl called Toga tried to question them; without much success.

The girl had tried to stab Tetsutetsu but thanks due to his iron skin the girl's knife broke and she was now crouching in a corner in a depressed manner, drawing figures onto the dusty floor with her finger. While the man named Twice had tried to question Manga, but the speech bubble teenager merely had displayed the faces of the infamous rage-comics. This somehow had sent Twice over the edge, as he had quickly joined Toga; crouching down next to her and starting his own drawing.

The sad thing was that Setsuna was actually pretty sure that those three where supposed to be members of the League of Villains.

The Lizard guy grabbed Manga and pulled him and the chair to the middle of the warehouse into a spotlight. "Now then for the last time! Do you or do you not know any secret ways to enter the U.A. school grounds?!" Spinner shouted in Manga's face, now displayed a troll face.

Spinner jumped back in irritating grabbing strands from his hair. Mumbling something about interrogations and videogames being easier before focusing on back on Manga and started shouting at him again. Setsuna sighed again, wondering if they would be rescued soon.

As luck would have it the doors where flung open and to Setsuna's surprise Itsuka and Deku, fully dressed in their hero costumes ran inside. "Battle Fist?! Deku?! You found us!" Setsuna cried happily.

While Deku dealt in a surprisingly quick manner with Spinner, Toga and Twice where either too depressed or too focused on their drawings to notice the intrusion, while Itsuka freed them from the ropes.

"Are you three alright?" The strawberry-blonde said worrying over her three classmates.

Setsuna nodded while she rubbed her sore wrists. "Honestly? They didn't do us any harm at all, and frankly I was getting a little bored with the lizard guy shouting in our faces. I mean look Tetsutetsu even fell asleep!"

Itsuka merely sighed and rubbed between her eyebrows, she had to cut short her almost date with Izuku for this.

* * *

 **Attempt 96:**

 _Due to the sheer amount of destruction accidently caused by: Juzo Honenuki, Kojiro Bondo, Reiko Yanagi and Hiryu Rin; in their attempt to start a romantic relationship between Izuku Midoriya and Itsuka Kendo. The details regarding attempt 90 are to forever be sealed into the school and police archives. If the aforementioned instigators of the accident, wish to remain at the U.A. they are never ever to try and attempt something like this again. –U.A. had debts and financial troubles enough already since, Izuku Midoriya's action in destroying the brand new state of the art, on loan from the army Arena Trap-_

* * *

 **Attempt 100:**

Not for the first time in his life Nezu found himself questioning the sanity and rationality of the humans working as heroes or the children wanting to become heroes; as he looked over a massive pile of sleeping bodies, sipping his favourite tea. It was Friday morning, meaning that yesterday evening the bi-weekly staff meeting was supposed to have been held regarding the culture festival next month. However, like these things tend to go, the topic of the meeting had quickly changed to something else:

Somehow the members of his faculty had split themselves into two camps: The ItsuDoriya shippers and the Deku-protection alliance. Both sides had been arguing and screaming at each other the entirety of the meeting. And to make it even worse over the course of the evening both camps had invited several pro-heroes, that where not offically connected with the U.A. most cases, to join them.

It was a strange sight to see Best Jeanist, despite still being none active, argue with Ryukyu about whether two students at the U.A. should be allowed to have a relation or that Itsuka Kendo was actually a spy for the League of Villains and was laying a trap for Izuku Midoriya.

Nezu just took another sip of his tea, when total mayhem broke out amongst the arguing heroes: All Might had switched side from the Deku-protection alliance to the ItsuDoriya shippers. –The former number 1 hero, had initially thought that there was a probability that Itsuka was a spy, but Gran Torino had convinced him otherwise-

Somewhere around midnight, Endeavor walked into the room carrying a large stack of pizza boxes. The arguing was temporarily halted as the heroes ate, but soon was picked up again with renewed vigour when the current number 1 hero joined the alliance. Though Nezu suspected he did only so because Shoto Todoroki was member of the same alliance, and it put him on opposing sides with All Might.

When the argument became stalled around one o'clock, Nezu had hoped that would be the end of it; this hope quickly was dashed when Mt. Lady suggested that the students could offer some fresh insight in the situation. This suggestion led to some quick rushing and yelling and not even half-an-hour later the location of the meeting had changed to the living room of the class 1-A dorm, the discussion lighted up with youthful fire as not only the students from class 1-A and 1-B became involved in the mess, but also students form other departments and even upper-year students. –Nezu could swear that at one point he also saw Police Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi and Chief of police Kenji Tsuragamae sitting on the side of the shippers-

When it was nearing 8 o'clock in the morning and the two camps where still arguing and some of the heroes started contemplating to actually bring in some villains into the argument; the mouse like principal had ordered Midnight to unleash her quirk, putting everyone but himself asleep.

Now about 15 minutes later after having his flashback of the events last night. Nezu was having trouble not to start laughing like a maniac when a confused Izuku and Itsuka entered the dorm wearing their pyjamas. With some motions and silent whispering, the two teens informed that they had been watching the stars together; on the fields behind the school. And when the noticed the commotion around the dorms and all the people wandering inside the 1-A dorm, the pair had decided to sleep in the beds of the nurse office.

Shaking his head Nezu shooed them away mouthing to them to enjoy a sudden free day. After all not one of his staff members or the students would be capable of functioning fully today, let alone teach or follow lessons.

* * *

 **Attempt 105:**

"You know Izuku, not that I'm complaining in the slightest bit, but this is now at all what I expected when those League of Villain members ambushed us. I was expecting a lot more violence and gore to be honest." Itsuka said as she sat at a table across from Izuku, looking around the room. They and several others members of their respective class where seated at nice tables located in an abandoned building.

Izuku nodded. "I agree it's very weird, nice in an odd sort of way, but still very weird. At least we didn't have to sneak out to go somewhere together." When Mr. Compress approached the table, the green-haired teen sent him a nervous smile.

"Good evening Sir and Madam, have you decided on your orders yet?" The genius-level villain asked, pulling out a notepad from his hat with a grandiose gesture. "Also might I suggest the Yakitori plate, it is one of our chef's specialities."

Izuku nodded. "Yes thanks for waiting, we both would like to start with the vegetable soup as an appetizer. Then I would like the spicy Katsudon for the main dish, and the cheesecake for desert." He managed to it all without stuttering once.

Mr. Compress noted it down before looking at Itsuka. "And what can I put on for you madam?"

Itsuka thought for a bit. "Then for me the Yakitori plate, and instead of dessert a large cup of black coffee; nothing added."

"Itsuka? I thought Recovery Girl said that you had to cut back on the coffee?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow. The strawberry-blonde pouted, but when Izuku raised his eyebrow higher she relented and instead ordered a brownie. –though she wouldn't admit it out loud him, Itsuka loved the confidence Izuku had showing in their relationship lately, the events with the internship really had affected him deeply-

Sitting a bit away from the students at a temporary bar, Tomura Shigaraki watched over the proceedings inside the building. While Mr. Compress personally served Izuku and Itsuka, several clones Twice had created took the order from the other students. –Mostly sitting in pairs, Tomura secretly shipped in the privacy of his bedroom. Like that Uraraka girl and Katsuki or the blushing pair of Jiro and Yaoyorozu-

In the kitchen Dabi was busy cooking up the incoming orders, while Spinner and Giran assisted him in the endeavour. Behind the leader of the league Kurogiri, recently escaped from prison, was taking care of the drinks. While Toga sat on the floor next to him, tied up and gagged; as she already had tried to stab Itsuka several times.

Speaking of Toga she began screaming from behind her gag, when she sat that Itsuka had entwined her fingers with Izuku. With a swift kick from her boss Toga calmed down for the moment.

Tomura grinned his plan was going perfectly, when he heard about the chaos that Izuku and Itsuka inavertly had created amongst the pro-heroes all across Japan; Tomura knew he could use this to cause even further chaos. Especially if he helped to get Izuku and Itsuka together, though they didn't seem to need much help in that aspect. –He was actually surprised to learn that the two of them where not yet officially a pair and was treding around the edges-

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse swung open and several pro-heroes walked in. With a groan Tomura got of his stool and walked towards the interrupting idiots. Looking them up and down, cut them off before any of the heroes could get a word in. "I'm sorry but do any of you have a reservation?"

* * *

 **Attempt 106:**

It had come as a total surprise to both Itsuka and Izuku but the one that actually helped them to fully get into the open about their relationship was: Neito Monoma. It was a typical day near the end of the first school year. Itsuka was sitting with her friends, while Izuku sat with his own not far from her. Occasionally the pair smiled and waved at each other.

However when a second year, the same one as in the beginning of this story, started to mess with Izuku and a fight between 1-A and the second year students broke-out. Neito took the opportunity to try and mess with Izuku...Again

From her spot Itsuka sighed deeply and stood up, interrupting Setsuna Tokage who was telling about another pro-hero she had seen that morning. "Sorry Setsuna, but Neito's complex is acting up again."

The other girls at the table groaned. "Go get him Big-sis!" They cheered her on.

Shaking her head Itsuka sneaked past the bickering students and behind Neito. Who was preaching his perverseness towards Izuku, Itsuka didn't even bother to listen what he was saying; quickly knocking him unconscious with a chop to his neck. For once she didn't catch him and let the blond boy drop on the ground. "Sorry about that Izuku. Are you okay?"

The green-haired boy nodded, he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, thank you Itsuka. Nothing to worry about, it's only Neito after all."

The strawberry-blonde girl chuckled softly. "Indeed its only him, say Izuku would you mind to meet a bit later than the usual time tonight? About 15 minutes?

Izuku tilted his head in wonder, and like always Itsuka though it was one of the cutest thing in the world. "Oh…erm…Sure I don't mind."

"Great it's a surprise so no peeking beforehand, I'm sure that you will-" But before Itsuka was able to fully ask her question, a large shadow fell over her and Izuku. Looking up Itsuka saw that Shoji was towering over her.

"Kendo please step away from Deku, there will be no secret meetings tonight." He stated. "It has been some time since you tried such a direct approach, I had hoped you finally had given up on your nefarious plot. But it seems not." Noticing that might be some trouble the other students of the alliance quickly began to gather around them; and began shouting at the strawberry-blonde girl. Immediately the shippers also banded together and began place calls to request for backup.

From his spot near Itsuka's feet Neito let out a loud groan. "ARG! O FOR F*CKS SAKE! KENDO AND MIDORIYA HAVE BEEN DATING EVER SINCE THE VILLAIN ALLIANCE KIDNAPPED THEM TWO WEEKS AGO! I KNOW I SAW THEM KISSING EACH OTHER LAST NIGHT!" The blond boy's words caused a temporarily silence, when suddenly complete chaos and mayhem broke out on both sides of the war. Both cheers of joy and cries of anguish could be heard.

Using the chaos as a cover, Izuku grabbed Itsuka's hand and ran off in the direction of the entrance. Once outside they quickly ran towards the 1-B dorm where, in a specially build garage box, Ituska's high-tech motorcycle was waiting for them. –Gifted to them by an anonymous benefactor- Putting their helmets as she revved the engine, the pair silently agreed with a nod that for now they would the Midoriya apartment as a place to hide from the masses.

With a roar Itsuka drove off, while Izuku clung to her; holding her tightly so that he wouldn't fall off. Unknown to the two teens, they had been followed by a drone that had captured everything the pair had done for the last 7 months or so on camera.

* * *

Deep, deep inside the infamous prison known as Tartarus the strongest villain of all, deactivated the quirk that had allowed him to connect with the drone over a large distance and began laughing loudly. Thanks to the cloaking tech, hidden within the motorcycle it would take the heroes quite some time to discover the fleeing pair.

Tomura had been right causing chaos amongst the heroes was even more fun than ruling the criminal underworld! One-for-All was thinking of having a change of career, as soon as he got out of course. That shouldn't take long, as by now Gigantomachia should have made contact with Tomura and be plotting to spring his master from this prison.

* * *

Back at the U.A. a full-scale war between the two factions had erupted, but in the chaos one Neito Monoma had crawled away from his spot and towards the windows of the cafeteria; where he just had witnessed Itsuka and Izuku flee on the motorcycle.

He began laughing loudly like a deranged maniac, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. The heroes paused in their battle to look at the strange boy, who was looking down at them with a weird, almost perverse, expression. Endavaour, who had pinned All Might on the ground and looked ready to fullfill a deep dark desire, released his hands from the tall blond man's neck in confused.

"What's that? Didn't you Alliance filth say you'd never allow Itsuka and Izuku to start dating? That's strange, they are _DATING_ right now aren't they? The Alliance was supposed to be better than the Shippers aren't they, so isn't this weird?!" Neito began laughing like a maniac again, but was quickly shut up when Mina Ashido threw her shoe in his face.

With Neito silenced once more, the heroes resumed fighting. Before he slipped into blissful uncounciousness, Neito mentally pated his own shoulder. He had done it after, finally 1-B had beaten 1-A! And that is all that mattered in the end isn't it?"

* * *

 **So here is an attempt to write a humorous one shot, about the numerous attempts made by Itsuka to get to know Izuku; eventually developing a crush on the guy. –It was mostly done to get back into writing, so expect the other stories to be updated soon-**

 _ **Read and Review please!**_ _Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration._ _If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them._

 _Last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them._


End file.
